User talk:SuperNova2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter Strike Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-Nightvisionhud.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ConTraZ VII (Talk) 11:27, 2 June 2011 Take a vote! Click here. I just make a test. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 07:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: CSO SG/MY I play CSO Singapore/Malaysia version. *My IGN: deanamx *Clan: TDA Please leave you signature after publishing new posts. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Request anything from me to make this wiki nice. I'm the admin. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Characters template Don't worry, i'll do it. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :You cannot uploading any pictures while opening the any templates. After finishing the template (by pressing OK), go to source mode (on the upper right in edit section) and you now can upload photos. Ask me again if you cannot understand. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Main website Nope. I can go into it freely. It may be because of "heavy load" because there are many pictures in the main menu. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Set pictures I will give a situation: '''Solution' #Open CT Set page. #Click on the CT Set picture. #Highlight and copy Ctset.png #Go to Set page, start editing and click the add new photo section. #Paste the CTset.png into a box where there is Find button beside it. #Click Find and you will the CT Set picture. Did you understand? If not, tell me again. I will give alternative way. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 14:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Getting more people here I have requested many people from CSO IAHGames forum but no one wants to aid. If you have any idea in improving this wiki, just tell me. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :And could I know on where you find those zombie pictures? Home-made? (stalker-type, etc) --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I think it is better for you to play Zombie Scenario and take pictures as screenshots. Could you do that? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Take your time. Good luck! : ) --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Done with those trailers. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Wallpaper? Will be updated soon. Please wait. CaptainPrice? He will return soon. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dead End and Nightmare Just do what they supposed to be. I do not master them yet. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :What are you going to tell me about Dead End and Nightmare? I do not really understand. About MG3 Gold and M1887 Gold, just put them in original articles. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) View model If you are using HLMV, go to option, and choose background color. Select white. That's all. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 08:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Did you mean, you take a screenshot of MG3 Gold view model from playing the game? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) It is great! Just take a screenshot and done! --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Just upload them to the wikia. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Upload problem What picture format do you upload? .tga? .jpg? .png? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :.bmp is not permitted. Use Format Factory to convert them to .png. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 10:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC)